


Will you be my warmth?

by Creativityx



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: Caught in a snowstorm and its cold? hello, F/F, Touch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26713891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creativityx/pseuds/Creativityx
Summary: Ava is still relearning so many things, including the cold. Beatrice realising this truth and helping Ava see the good even in something unpleasant.
Relationships: Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva
Comments: 5
Kudos: 165





	Will you be my warmth?

They had been assigned on a mission, just the two of them, visiting a separate chapter of the OCS to discuss their findings. But _of course_ , they get caught in a fight on the way there and have to seek refuge in a small town for the night, _in the middle of a snowstorm._

The town didn't have much to spare for the two girls. They found themselves a few meters apart on the floor wrapped in blankets. _It was still freezing_.

Ava turned to her side to face Beatrice as she shivered, _couldn't believe the girl wasn't._ Beatrice must have felt her looking because soon she found herself staring into Beatrice's eyes.

'How are you not _freezing,_ Bea?' Ava sighed out, trying desperately to wrap herself tighter in the blankets, moving every so often to try and generate even the tiniest bit of heat.

Beatrice raised a brow as she spoke, 'If I couldn't handle something as simple as the _cold_ Ava, how could I call myself a sister warrior?'

Ava just shot her a miserable look and went back to fidgeting. It went on for half an hour before Beatrice couldn't take it any longer. She shifted closer and wrapped her blanket around them both.

'What- What are you doing,' Ava let out, _suddenly warm_ as her face began to flush at the action.

'I can't stand to see you like this Ava; _I've never seen someone so affected by the cold._ '

Ava moved closer to Beatrice, _to feel her warmth_ , 'I know it's been a couple of months _since-_ ,' she moved her head to be almost touching Beatrice's chest, ' _since I got the halo_.'

She pulled the blankets tighter around them, 'But it's still _new, challenging,_ to feel everything, _it's been a while since I've been able to feel the cold so clearly._ '

Ava groaned at her words, _how pathetic she must sound,_ 'So yeah, _I'm really cold_.'

She felt Beatrice wrap and arm around her, pulling her that much closer to her, 'I should have _realised_ that things are different for you, that every halo bearer is different, I'm _sorry_ for not seeing it sooner.'

Ava could only lean into Beatrice, feel the warmth that the girl had to offer, 'It's _okay_ I- It's not like I want to shout to the world hey! Everything is new and I don't know that I'm doing!'

She felt Beatrice pull slightly away and tilt her head up, so she could see her eyes, ' _Ava,_ ' she let out. Ava could see the way her face scrunched up as she looked for the right words.

'You don't have to say anything Bea, _I'm just cold._ '

She could see the worry that remained on Beatrice's face but the girl remained silent, pulling her close in her arms and Ava was able to sleep, _something strangely comforting about being in her arms, she didn't want to try to uncover why_.

The next morning, she awoke alone. She got herself up and saw Beatrice standing there, looking out a window, _it was still snowing,_ though no longer a snowstorm, _at least Ava had that._

When Ava wandered up to her Beatrice gave her a drink, _the cup was hot_. She knew this was Beatrice's way of trying to help and gave her a small smile in response.

They sat together just watching the snowfall, _they couldn't go anywhere when it was like this._

Beatrice turned to her after some time had passed, 'Would you like to know something Ava?'

Ava could only nod, hadn't expected Beatrice to want to offer her conversation after everything she spilled to her last night.

'I'm not a _fan_ of the cold either. But sister warrior nuns should be able to persevere in _all_ situations, I should be able to persevere in them.'

Ava placed a hand against Beatrice's arm, rubbing it in what she hoped was a soothing motion as the girl continued, 'When I was younger, _a child_ , and I was living with my parents, our house was large, _unnecessarily so_ , and it was always _cold.'_

Beatrice let out a small laugh at her words, 'My first couple of missions when we went anywhere cold? I _hated them,_ but Shannon was there and could use her halo to keep me, _us,_ warm, _it was nice._ '

'It's different now, she's gone, I've been able to grow, away from my parents, away from that home and start to see the cold _differently_.' Beatrice spoke, her eyes narrowed, but a small smile graced her features.

Ava could only laugh at that, 'See the cold _differently_? _It's cold Bea_ , that doesn't change.'

Beatrice crinkled her nose at Ava's words, 'Yes, _it's still cold,_ but I don't hate it any longer.'

Ava leant against Beatrice as she asked, 'How'd you manage that?'

The other girl looked thoughtful for a moment, before she grinned, 'How about I show you?'

Beatrice dropped the blanket that was wrapped around her, removing Ava's just the same and pulled her by her hand towards the door. _No way_ , Ava thought. She was _not_ going out into the cold. She tried to get her hand back but Beatrice just gave her that soft smile, 'Trust me with this, Ava.'

So, Ava let herself be pulled outside into the snow, _the cold_ , the sensations still uncomfortable, 'Now what?'

Beatrice just balled up some snow in her hands before placing it in Ava's, 'It's cold, isn't it,' she asked, looking at Ava in a way that she couldn't decipher.

'It's freezing, Bea.'

Beatrice hummed at that, removing the snow from Ava's hands. She started to blow on them and rub her hands against the girls, 'and now?'

Ava felt her cheeks flush, 'Warmer.'

Beatrice nodded at that, 'Yes, warmer.' She placed a kiss to the hands she was holding, 'It may be cold, when you're _alone,_ feeling it cover you, but? _When someone else is there?_ It doesn't have to be all that bad anymore.'

Ava felt her tears start to well, 'Is that a promise?'

'Always, Ava.'

That night the snow eased, _it wasn't as cold,_ but they still slept in each other’s arms, f _elt each other's warmth._ Everything was new again to Ava but that wasn't a bad thing, _not when she had Beatrice there to guide her._

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this on discord a while ago but still enjoy it so posting here!


End file.
